


A Very Drarry New Year

by MrsFantashia



Series: Very Drarry Holidays [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Very Drarry Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556389
Kudos: 11





	A Very Drarry New Year

The castle was full of whispering as Albus stood up to speak to the students.

With a hand he brings the Great Hall to a quiet.

"Good evening to All, you have been summoned for an announcement. Tonight for the first time, we will be allowing interested Students to stay up till midnight if they so choose to, in order to celebrate the coming of the new year. 

We have organized a special celebration party, outside by the lake, where will enjoy ice cream, and butterbeer and a wonderful performance kindly performed by the Minister Of Wizard Safety Prius Langly. So in honor of this special night, we are giving all students the day off from all their classes, to enjoy the day."

The hall erupted into a loud cheering and clapping.

Harry meanwhile nibbles on a small bit of toast to settle his stomach as the smells of the great hall was churning his stomach.

He looks around the room hoping to catch his Boyfriend's eyes. But moticed he was missing from the slytherin table.

Hermione noticed Harry looking not so good slides a glass of water over to Harry.

"Here sip this." She insisted.

Harry does as told sipping the water.

"Where'd Draco go?" Harry asked still scanning the room.

Hermione laughed 

"he was here a moment ago, but i saw him heading out of the hall with a really odd look on his face." Hermione offered.

Harry nods "these smells are making me sick, so I'll go see if I can find him."

He hurries from the room, searching the castle for Draco.

He starts to pull out his map to see where he might be when Ron approached him.

"Hey Harry, can you help me with something?"

"Sure." Harry sighed and followed Ron up to the gryffindor common room.

He blushed looking around.

"Harry, i need relationship advice, there's this girl i have a crush on, and tonight at midnight i plan to ask her out. But well I'm not sure how."

Harry smirked "well whose the lucky girl?" 

Ron blushed a deeper shade of red. "Pansy Parkinson. I mean if you can date Draco, then why cant i admit to the crush ive had on pansy since my father and i met her family when i was only six?"

Harry thought a moment. 

"I say just be yourself, and be honest and go for it. You're a good, guy and I'm sure she'll see that."

"Wait you mean your going to support my crush on her?" Ron asked surprised.

"But of course, i mean if I can get Draco to like me, then you can do the same with pansy im sure."

"How about for now, go to her and invite her to sit with you during the celebration tonight."

Ron beamed "yes , i love that idea."

He hugs Harry and hurries through the portrait to go find Pansy.

Harry exited as well to continue his search for Draco. 

Mean while Draco was up on the roof of the Hogwarts castle...hes spread a blanket where nobody else would be able to look up and spot them, 

There was handcuffs, a horse whip, candles, anothee another odd strange looking device laying around the blanket.

A bottle of lub sat on a near by rock Draco had placed there.

Standing he surveyed he heads back down into the castle to find Harry.

After looking for a long while they finally run into each at the library.

"Finally there you are." Harry purred.

"I was trying to figure out where you disappeared to." He adds.

Draco laughed "I was preparing a new years celebration of my own for us." 

Harry grins kissing Draco's cheek. 

"What do you have planned in that slytherin little brain of yours?" He teased.

"Follow me and you'll see." Draco responds leading the way to the stair way that led upwards to the roof top.

Harry felt his mind wander wondering what Draco was up to.

Once on the roof, he grinned at the view of the grounds.

The turns around to see the blanket and set up.

The night stares were glistining in the sky as Draco lights the nearby candles.

He opens his robe and lets it fall to the floor standing there in nothing but his own skin.

Draco then looks at Harry...

"Come on Harry, drop the Clothes." His voice dominant. 

The area was dark, the stars and candles the only source of light.

Harry swallows as he drops his robes.

He had no idea what Draco had in mind but Harry sure was feeling a bit hornier then usual.

Pointing to the blanket Draco demands

"I want you lay spread eagle over there but on your stomach." 

Harry nods and gets into position.

Draco stepped forward and puts handcuffs on Harry's wrists pinning them behind his back.

He then picks up the odd looking contraption, and attached it to Harrys Ankles. The device was made to force Harry's Legs to spread further apart and stay that way until removed.

Now that Harry was restrained, Draco stands picking up the horse whip.

Swallowing he pulls it back and letting it fall upon Harry's bare ass.

He watched Harry's back jerk at the sting, then hears a gasp of pleasure leave Harry's throat a sure sign Harry was fine.

Draco was careful as he continues to hit Harry with the whip that it only grazed his butt, to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt the child Harry carried inside him. Their child. 

Draco laid down the whip and picks up the lube off the rock, taking some in his hand he gently inserts a finger inside Harry's ass, and gently strokes him listening to the delightful sound of him.

Pulling his hand free he graps Harry's hips and in one movement slams deep into Harry right as the first firework went off overhead.

He pounded him hard and fast both of them crying out softly until Draco and Harry released their essense.

Draco waited a moment to catch his breath then says 

"Harry. We need to talk about us, and the baby and the things going on with you know who."

"I dont wanna live in fear of deatheaters killing our child or killing the nan that im in love with..as for me..my family is a bunch of assholes."

"What are you suggesting Draco?" Harry asked.

"Harry you have no family here that care much, mine are dicks...but we love each other. Run away with me. Lets leave England behind. I heard of a place where you who know who has no reach..and where together we can make a life for our child. Theres a wizarding school that we can transfer to in America." Draco tells Harry. 

"But what about my best friends? They wanna be in our child's life. And theys be here in danger."

Draco thinks about it.

"Harry i know but what about the safety of our child? You can owl them or what ever..or better yet invite them to come with?" Draco suggested.

Harry nodded thinking about the baby and the likly hood of Voldemort getting to it. The Dursleys would never accept the baby, and Lucius would train the child to be a death eater and Voldemort follower. Harry knew Draco was right.

"Ok I'm in..lets go to this place you heard about." Harry agrees.

Draco nods " good I've been planning to pitch this ever since you mentioned the baby. Together we can form our own family."

Harry grins.

They kiss and dresses abd head downstairs as they knew the curfew was about close.

In the dorm Harry takes Ron and Hermione aside.

"I need you two to listen, and i want you to keep it to yourselves, tell nobody i beg you. Draco and I have decided to run away and leave England behind for a new country faelrvaway outside the reach of Voldemort. The safety of my child calls for this measure."

Harry paused watching them think anout what he said.

Hermione speaks first.. "my parents are muggles, and supportive..of my decisions, if you are willing to accept company Id love to go with you."

Harry nods agreeing.

"Sounds great."

But looks at Ron.

"Oh Ron you're my friend i will miss you dearly." Harry whispers.

"No you won't cause I'm going to talk to mom and Dad..and go with yall."

Harry grins "im so lucky to have yall as my best friends."

He kmats down as the two summon their owls and send messages to their families detailing everything about what theyre wanting to do.

Harry falls asleep thinking about everything wondering if the Weasleys would allow Ron to do it.


End file.
